Video Game:LEGO Avengers the Video Game
LEGO the Avnegers the video game is 1 of the best lego video games that a LEGO and MARVEL fan will ever play. 1st of all, there are Multiple hubs in this video game. These hubs are, The helicarrier, Stark tower, Asgard. This game also has multiple storys starting from captain america the 1st Avenger, to the Avengers movie in addition to the new movie, agents of s.h.e.i.l.d.. You can unlock villans by finding them skattered across, Newyork, Asgard, joutinhime. After you defeat them they will be sent to the helicarrier. Thats, when you unlock them. CAPTAIN AMERICA THE 1ST AVENGER Summary: WW2 has started and a weak boney young adult tries to enlist in the United states. tried every booth and failed using different identifycations each. Until finally, a docter named has offered steve a chance to join the u.s. at war. This chance is to be the one choosen to be given the suer soldier serum Chapter 1: The super soldier Plot: After steve has been given the super soldier serum, a hydra spy killed the founder of the super soldier serum. and it's up to steve to go after him, and stop him. Playable characters: steve rogers(super solder), morgan. Enimies: Criminals Boss: hydra spy(2 hearts) Chapter 2: Rescue plan Plot: steve rogers, now calling himeself captain america figeuers out that bucky and his squad is beeing held captive at a hydra base then plans to go and rescue them Playable characters: Captain america, bucky Enimies: hydra soldiers(2 hearts each) Boss: Hydra tankhearts)(need explosives to destroy them) Chaper 3: Train invasion Plot: Board the hydra train in the alps, then find out what Hydra's secret plans are. Playable characters: captain america, Bucky,Falsworth,Dugan Enimies: hydra soldiers(2 hearts each), Heavly armed hydra soldiers(3 hearts each) Boss: Doctor Zola's android(10 hearts) Chapter 4: Hydra's fall pt1 Plot: Captain america and Bucky has located Hydra's primary headquarters, and are planning to invade it. Then call for backup when they need it. Playable characters: Captain america,bucky, Enimies: Heavly armed hydra soldiers(3 hearts each), Hydra soldiers(2 hearts each), Boss: Auto hydra tourrethearts)(need explosives to destroy) vehicles: captain america's MotorBike Chapter 5: Hydra's Fall pt 2-Split screen level Plot: bucky calls for backup so, the U.S. General, along with morgan, leads a big fraction of the army into the primary hydra HQ witch is HUGE. Captain america battles red skull while the others take the hydra base. Playable characters: U.S. General, Captain america, Howard stark, Morgan,Bucky,Dugan,Falsworth Enimies: Hydra soldiers(2 hearts each), Heavly armed Hydra soldiers(3 hearts each), Hydra pilots(1 heart each) Auto Hydra tuorretshearts each)(need explosives to destroy), Hydra tankshearts each)(need explosives to destroy) Boss: red skull vehicles: cap's motor bike, U.S. army tank, howard's plane Enimie vehicles: hydra planes, hydra tanks, Quinjet. IRON MAN Summary: Tony is taking a fun and addictive vacation, until one day he was attacked and captured by afganistan soldiers while he was having a ride with a u.s. army squad in a hummvee chapter 1: prisnor breakout Plot:After Tony has been captured by afganastan solders, he is now being held captive in a cave HQ for the afganastan soldiers. Build a suit of armor with tonys arc reactor witch is helping tony's damaged heart, and break out of the afganastan's secret hideout. Playable characters: Tony stark/mark l Iron man suit,Yensen Enimies: Afganastan solders ( 1 heart each ) Boss: Afganastan captain( 4 hearts ) Chapter 2: MARK ll Plot: build a silverware suit of armor, then take a flight through New York city. Playable characters: Tony stark/mark ll iron man suit, Pepper potts Enimies: none Boss: none Chapter 3: MARK III Plot: build a gold suit of armor, paint it red and then go for another test flight. but the air force tracks you then sends 2 fighter jets to bring you down. Playable characters: Tony Stark( mark lll iron man ), Pepper potts. Enimies: 2 Fighter jets( 2 hearts each ) Boss: Super fighter jet( 4 Hearts ) Chapter 4: Pay back in Afganastan Plot: fly back to Afganastan, and free the captured citizens held captive there Playable characters: Tony stark( mark lll iron man suit ) Enimies: Afganastan solders ( 1 heart each ), Afganastan prisnor Guards ( 1 hearts each ) Boss: Heavy Artilery Afganastan solder( 6 hearts ) Chapter 5: The Iron monger pt1 Plot: Obidia has completed his plans of making a larger version of Tonys's MARK I armer that tony made in a cave while being held captive. And now plans to kill tony. So pepper potts with and Rhodey go to obidia's Hangar hideout and try to find a way to stop him from getting loose in the city. Playable characters: Pepper potts, Rhodey Enimies: none Boss: Iron-Monger Chapter 6: The Iron-Monger pt2 Plot: Iron man comes to save pepper and Rhodey by going one on one with iron monger, but Rhodey supports him Playable characters: ironman, Rhodey Enimies: none Boss: Iron monger THE INCREDIBLE HULK Chapter 1: The accident Summary: 70 years later after the time of captain america Bruce banner was working on gamma radiation. it was a cure that made to keep humans from getting sick.He was so sure of his work that he decided to test it on himself. Unfortanete, And accident happened when bettey ross and general thunder bolt ross tested it on him. instead he turned into a HULK that was twice the the size of a human. Plot: General Ross sended a squdron of U.S. army soldiers Playable characters: The HULK, Betty Ross Enimies: U.S. army soldiers(2 hearts each) Boss: Thunderbolt Ross(3 Hearts) Chapter 2: The chase Plot: A new combatened man named Blonski joined the army and tracked and found bruce banner and has planed to kill him Playable characters: Blonski, Heavy artilery U.S. army soldiers Enimies: Gang members(1 Heart each) Boss: The Hulk(6 Hearts each) Vehicles: Hummvee, Chopper Chaper 3: The battle of harlem Plot: Bruce and betty have been tracked down again by Blonski. But this time bloski took the super soldier serum witch gave him equal strength to the Hulk Playable characters: Bruce banner/Hulk, Betty ross Enimies: Hummveeseach)(need explosives to destroy), choppersheart each)(need explosives to destroy), , U.S. soldiers(1 heart each) Boss: Blonski(3 hearts each) Chapter 4: The Abomanation Plot: Blonski took the the serum that Bruce banner took. Forming him into another eccept with more alien looking the abomanation, and is wrecking havok. So now thunderbolt Ross turnes his attention to the abomanation with the help of some veterine u.s. soldiers to slow the abomanation until they get help from Bruce. Playable characters: Thunderbolt ross, Heavly armed U.S. soldier,U.S. soldier Enimies: none Boss: none Vehicles: Chopper Chapter 5: the ultimate destruction- split screen level(- split screen icon) Plot: banner has arived and has formed into the hulk. And is ready to fight abombanation While Ross takes betty to saftey Playable characters: Hulk,-Thunderbolt ross, Betty Ross Enimies: none Boss: abombanation Vehicles: Chopper IRON MAN 2 Summary: In a apartment room there was a man named Ivan Vanko, his father was lying on his bed dying. Ivan was very angry and took the blame for tony stark and wanted revenge So he figured out how to make an arcreactor and built a suit of armor with it. Also with some eletrical powered whips calling himself Whiplash Chapter 1: Whiplashed- Split screen level Plot: tony goes to a party, then finds out that theres people signing up to race in racing cars. In the middle of the race a man in a prisoner outfit comes out in the middle of the track ripping his shirt of showing his arcreactor and the suit of armor activating his electric powered whips slicing all the race cars untill he slices tony, who demands Happy and pepper to send his Mark V case suit armor. Playable characters: tony stark(Mark 5 iron man),-Happy,Pepper potts Enimies: none Boss: Ivan vanko/Whiplash Vehicles: Happy's car Chapter 2: Drones Plot: Build an army of Auto drones Playable characters: Ivan vanko, Jack hammer Enimies: none Boss: none Vehicles: None Chapter 4: A drunk party Plot: Tony stark/Mark 3 iron suit, is having a party drunk.As Rhodey, steal one of his unsecuered armor suit and stop him with support from pepper potts Playable characters: Rhodey/Mark 2 iron man suit, Pepper potts Enimies: none Boss: Tony stark/ Iron man mark 3 suit Chapter 5: MARK 4- split screen level Plot: after Rhodey takes off to the air force HQ with tony's armor, Jack hammer makes a deal with rhodey buy upgrading the suit with ataching guns and to lead the drone army calling it the war matchine. While tony starks builds another suit, and figures out that jack hammer is working with ivan vanko Playable characters: Tony stark,- Rhodey Enimies: none Boss: none Chapter 6: The drone presentaition Plot: at stark expo jack hammer presents his army of drone that he says with protect the world. but then iron burst in and ivan vanko in jack's hideout, in the control room, demadns the drones to attack iron man and over rides Rhodey's suit systems, demanding him to attack iron. And rhodey has his own control over the suit back Playable characters: Iron man, war matchine Enimies: Hammer drones(4 hearts each) Boss: super Hammer drone Chapter 7: Ivan's return Plot: after rhidey gains control of the war matchine armor, sends the rest of the drones and himself in a drone armor to attack tony and rhodey at the central park Playable characters: Iron man, War matchine Enimies: Drones Boss: Ivan vanko/ Hammer drone commander suit THOR Summary: Years long ago when odin was a young king an item that could turned realm into a frozen wasteland used by the frost giants was taken by odin and sealed it in his own realm asgard where the home to the finest worriors in the world tree years after the war between asgard and youtinhieme witch is where the frost gians come from the king of the frost giants, Laufey surrendered. and odin found a baby lying to die in the cold of the frost giants he call the baby Loki. And he and his wife also got there own son named thor and the when these grew older, competed for the throne. Thor the almighty wielding a powerfull hammer forged from a dying star won it Chapter 1: The journey to youtinhieme Plot: Playable characters: Enimies: Boss: Chaper 2: Bannished from asgard Plot: playable characters: Enimies: Boss: Chapters 3: A deal with the frost giants Plot: Playable characters: Enimies: Boss: Chapter 4: The destroyer Plot: Playble characters: Enimies: Boss: Chaper 5: The last stand Plot: Playable characters: Enimies: Boss: THE AVENGERS Summary Playable characters: Steve Rogers/Captain america Tony stark/Ironman Bruce banner/Hulk Thor Jane Foster Morgan WWII general Bucky Dugan Falsworth Yensen Rhodey/ War matchine Pepper potts Betty Ross Thunderbolt Ross Nick fury Agent coulson Hawkeye Black widow s.h.i.e.l.d. soldier Heavly armed s.h.i.e.l.d. soldier Army soldier Heavly armed army soldier Loki redskull irime zola irime zola's android Afganastan soldier Heavly armed Afganastan soldier Afganastan captain Obidia stane/ iron monger Ivan Vanko/Whiplash Jack hammer Happy Blonski/ abomanation Hiemdaill Asgardian worrior laufey Achievments: The 1st avenger: complete the captain america story I am iron man: Complete both ironman story Hulk,SMASH: complete the Hulk Storys The Almighty: Complete the Thor story The son of odin: kill 100 frost giants as Thor Super soldier: kill 100 hydra soldiers as Captain america Avengers assemble: complete the Avengers story Avengers inititive: unlock all members of the Avnegers team Vehicle collector: unlock all vehicles in the game Half the marvel universe: unlock all the characters in the game Evil rises: unlock all villan characters Theres a new hero in town: Create you own super hero My Heroes: save all endangered citicens If this be my Thanos: unlock thanos Extra Power: As any unlocked hero, use the tesseract to kill 100 enimies Hammer tech: In free roam, as jack hammer buiild 20 iron drones Srtategic Homeland Intervention enforcement and logistics division: unlock all Agents of s.h.i.e.l.d. Not all heroes are super: complete the agents of s.h.i.e.l.d. story The golden avenger: in free roam, capture all Ironman villans as Ironman Hulk is the strongest there is: as hulk, in free roam, Capture Abombmanation The U.S. Army: unlock all army characters The spear of power: With any besides loki in free roam, use the scepter to kill 100 frost giants Infinity: With any character besides thanos, use the infinity gaunlet to kill 100 chitari in free roam Useable items( Level,Free Roam): Tesseract: can give any character Extra strength, super speed, and invincability, Found in asgard treasure room Scepter: can give any character, an optic blast power, teleportation, Found in asgard's treasure room Infinity gauntlet: Gives any character- The ability to create and travel through portals to other demensions Found in The vault (villans Hub) Jet pack: can give you the ability to: fly, Found in U.S. military HQ, Aslo found in s.h.e.i.l.d. Helicarrier Asgardian Sword: a weapon to use, Found in Asgard's Weaponary room Casket: And item the frost giants used to freeze and take over realms, Found in yotinhiems frost chamber Useable/unlockable vehicles: Cap's motorbike Howard's Hydra plane U.S. army tank U.S. army hummvee quinjet S.H.E.I.L.D. helicarrier Air force fighter jet Air force super fighter jet Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images